Is it too late to say I'm sorry?
by Readergirl24
Summary: A skate fanfic- what if the second raft was destroyed before it blew up? Kate and Sawyer talk (or argue) about Sawyer telling everyone she was a fugitive. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries :P please read and review, I don't mind if you write constructive criticism :) x


Is it too late to say I'm sorry?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost!**

**About: This is set kind of in between season 1 and 2, in an AU where the 2****nd**** raft was blown up by the others, but before it set off, so that raft was never launched. **

She watched him, standing not too far away from where he sat, reading his letter again. She simply stood there, not sure whether to approach him or not. But before she could decide, he decided for her.

"I know you're there, Freckles," he said softly, his southern accent wrapping itself round the words. She smiled a little, and walked up to him, then sat down beside him.

"I'm, uh, sorry, about the raft." He raised his eyebrows at her, then shook his head and smirked.

"I guess there was no point to me telling everyone you were a fugitive, since neither of us would have gone on the raft anyway." He chuckled, but it wasn't a cheerful one.

"You know, you can just say you're sorry. We can forget you told everyone…we can start again. All you need to do is say it."

He looked at her angrily, fury shooting out of his eyes. "You act as if you've done nothing wrong. In case you've forgotten, Kate, you were the one who decided to try and take my damned spot in the first place. I only did what I had to do!"

She glared at him heatedly. "You didn't have to tell everyone! You…how would you like it if I told everyone about Sawyer- the real Sawyer? If I told everyone you'd become the man you wanted to kill?" He smirked, shaking his head.

"Everyone hates me already. Doesn't matter what they know about me, they ain't changing their opinions. Go ahead and tell them…doesn't matter." She was so angry now, so desperate just to yell at him till he knew what she was feeling.

"I don't hate you. But I will soon, if you keep acting the way you do. I was doing fine on this island before you decided to tell everyone. People actually liked me! People liked me for who I am, and I didn't have to change my name. I didn't have to run anymore. Not that there's anywhere to run."

"Oh, Kate, I feel so sorry for ya! Maybe I should just let you take my place on the damn raft! Maybe I shouldn't have warned everyone you were a murderer!" He'd gone too far, and he knew it. He'd done it on purpose, just to see her get even angrier. She stopped staring resentfully at him, and slapped him. Hard. Right across the cheek. He fell back, shocked, and lay back on the sand, holding a hand to his now-bruised cheek. She stood up, and looked at him intensely.

"I am NOT who you think I am. You don't know anything about me! You don't know me. You think you do, but you don't. So don't call me a murderer!" She stormed off, fuming, her hands clenched into angry fists. He sat up, shaking the sand out of his hair.

"Damn it." He said crossly. He watched as she made her way down the shoreline. 'No doubt that she's going to talk to Jack.' He thought grouchily.

A few hours later, Kate was sitting on a log, gazing absentmindedly at the dwindling fire. She didn't hear him approach her, but she felt his presence as he stood over her. Sighing, she turned to face him.

"Something you want, Sawyer?" He simply shrugged, and joined her by the fireside. He sighed, and looked up thoughtfully at the stars. She scowled at him, and then turned her head away, watching the fire as it gradually got dimmer and dimmer.

"You don't hit like a girl." The comment was playful, meant to ease the tension. She couldn't help but smile, shaking her head before looking at him closely. He grinned back at her, obviously relieved he'd managed to break the tension.

"That's probably because girls are stronger than they're thought to be." She reached out one of her hands and gently brushed it against the place where she had struck him. She hastily took her hand away, blushing slightly.

"I'm, uh, sorry I hit you." He raised his eyebrows, giving her a look.

"Hit me? More like attacked me with your fist." She sniggered, and he smiled contentedly. "But I'll forgive ya. Guess this…makes us even now, hm?" She narrowed her eyebrows, ready to start an argument again. But he put a finger to his lips, shaking his head quietly. "Don't. Look, we both know that we could argue all day about this. But what's the point?"

She opened her mouth to say something, make some comment about him being the one to start the argument in the first place. He sighed. "Damn it, girl, is there ever a time when you don't wanna talk?" With that he scooted over to her, grabbed her head with his hands and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, full of passion and affection. She responded quickly, grasping the back of his shirt, clutching the material between her fingers.

After minutes, they broke apart, staring at each other with the same tenderness as they had all those weeks ago. Sawyer was the first one to break the silence.

"I think I found a new way to get you to stop talking."

She rolled her eyes jokingly. "Touché." She said light-heartedly. He stood up, stretching, and held out his hand to her.

"You comin'?" She looked up at him, perplexed.

"Coming where?" He smirked, not taking his hand away.

"You know where." She smiled, and then took his hand willingly. She followed him into his tent, ignoring the other survivors' as they exchanged looks and raised eyebrows. They ignored Hurley's wolf whistle, but Kate had to grab Sawyer's arm to stop him from tackling him. He gave Hurley a look that said 'I'll get you later', before entering his tent.

When Kate woke up the next morning, she still wasn't sure how she'd ended up in Sawyers tent when they'd only been arguing hours before. She sat up, and looked to her left to see Sawyer still sleeping, with a smile on his face. She sighed, and then got up, before stopping herself. She looked down again at Sawyer's peaceful figure. With a wistful smile, she lay back down again, snuggling back down to the warmth of the bed. Maybe she'd finally found the man they could keep her from running.


End file.
